


Holidays

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn finds company on a lonely christmas
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette, Phillip Watters/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Holidays

“Take a seat anywhere”Kathryn tells him

“That’s very business like of you”Phillip replies

“Well I’m a working woman”Kathryn snidely chides him 

“It’s the holidays”Phillip states 

“Supposed to be the happiest time of the year and it’s far from it”Kathryn said 

Kathryn found herself slinking back into grief over her deceased father

“You miss brook don’t you?”Phillip replied 

“Usually he would be talking my ears off about religion but I miss him”Kathryn says

“The littlest things can you drive you insane”Kathryn says 

“Yeah exactly”Kathryn laughed dryly 

“I’m sensing that there’s more to this aside from that?”Phillip questioned 

“Tommy and his newest lady friend are spending the holidays together”Kathryn answered him 

“He’s moved on”Phillip replies 

“Sarah wanted to spend the day with her daddy”Kathryn responded 

“You wished she wanted to spend it with you?”Phillip inquires 

“I can’t help but be a bit jealous”Kathryn admires


End file.
